


Charizard Bonding

by kingkjdragon



Series: Traditions Of the Alolan Region [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Exhibitionism, Large Cock, M/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Ash learns the Alolan way to bond with his Charizard





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing  
> and want to thank all our readers  
> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166

Ash shuffled nervously in front of Kiawe holding a pokeball in his hand "I-I was wondering i-if you could h-help me with something" he said nervously fondling the ball in his hand  
"What do you need help with" Kiawe asked shocked to see the boisterous boy so timid.

"This holds my charizard" Ash said holding the ball up "we have some issues, but seeing how well you get along with yours..." Ash trailed off and looked down  
"you want my help with getting him to trust you?" Kiawe asked forgetting that some things are different in other regions like how trainers tame Charizards.

"would you, he was so cool when he was a charmander and charmeleon" Ash said looking up at him with hope "I just want my friend back"  
"Follow me we need to head to my house to do this" Kiawe said while hoping Ash could handle what was about to happen.

"okay" Ash said happily as he followed after the toned dark skinned boy  
The two arrived to the empty house and Kiawe quickly said "Before we let your Charizard out, you need to strip naked"

"O-Okay" he said nervously, but trusting him he did so quickly removing all his clothes except his underwear which he was nervous about  
seeing Ash's nervousness Kiawe joined him and removed all of his clothing showing of his nice 7 inch soft cock and dark balls

Ash blushed hard but feeling more comfortable slid off his underwear showing his own soft 6 incher along with his hefty and low hanging balls  
"okay now you can let him out" Kiawe said as he moved to the corner away from Ash and waited.

Ash did so nervously and braced himself expecting flames that never came as Charizard just looked at his naked trainer and snorted  
Kiawe saw that the Charizard was accepting the first step of the bond, evident by the sight of his cock sliding out of his sheath

Ash blushed seeing the large member as his own cock surprisingly twitched at the sight  
Charizard leaned down and gave Ash a lick to the face and pulled him against his body.

Ash was shocked, but moaned at the warmth and hugged Charizard's neck as he buried his face in the lizards chest  
with no effort Charizard lined his cock up with Ash's crack letting it lay there.

Ash shivered as he felt the cock slide into his cheeks and moaned "is this what you wanted?" he asked as he stared up at the giant lizard with surprising affection  
Blowing out a puff of smoke in the shape of a heart was Charizard's answer as he rubbed across the cheeks.

Ash smiled warmly and cupped Charizard's cheek pulling him down for a kiss "I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner" he said as his own cock hardened and poked the lizard's stomach  
With a snort Charizard kissed his trainer with passion and lifted him up so that he would not have to break the kiss to get comfortable.

Ash moaned into the kiss and let Charizard dominate it as the long tongue mapped it out and he was moved into position by it's strong arms  
Laying on his back Charizard broke the kiss and flipped Ash around.

Ash sighed as he was moved so his face was by the lizard's foot long red cock with small ridges along the top  
Charizard lapped at the hole that he would soon claim eager to taste it, Kiawe watched on as the scene unfolded hard as a rock.

Ash lapped at the cock in turn making sure it was nice and slick and moaning at both it's taste and Charizard's attention on his hole taking the head into his mouth he sucked on it lightly  
Showing of how long his tongue was Charizard worked 9 inches in and teased Ash's prostate.

Ash moaned and bucked into Charizard's chest as he took more of the cock into his mouth finding out quickly that he had no gag reflex and took as much as he could until it was too thick to fit into his mouth as he had two thirds in  
A small rush of hot air came out when Charizard moaned and slammed his tongue onto Ash's prostate.

Ash moaned and his cock shot out a stream of pre as he sucked and drooled on the large cock as his hole spasmed around Charizard's tongue  
The tongue came out with a loud Squelch and Charizard tapped Ash's shoulder.

Ash pulled off the cock and turned around "how do you want me buddy?" he asked as he rubbed the lizard's smooth scaled chest  
Charizard turned Ash towards him and moved him over the hard cock.

Ash smiled and closed his eyes willing himself to relax as he was positioned over the large cock "okay buddy whenever you're ready" he said opening his eyes showing his trust in Charizard  
Pushing down on Ash's hip gently Charizard felt the tight hole trying to keep him out.

Ash relaxed and felt the head pop in and let out a pained whimper even as he moaned from the relaxing heat of the large member  
Stilling with just the head in Charizard waited patiently

Ash panted tears slowly falling from his eyes "k-keep g-going" he says as his hole relaxes  
Slowly Charizard lowers Ash down the thick cock pausing anytime Ash winces.

Ash moaned out as he was slowly lowered down as he winced every inch or so as the cock pushed deeper and grew thicker "s-so b-big" he said as tears poured down his face which was bright red as his cock twitched and leaked pre like a broken faucet  
After a long time Charizard had managed to work all 12 inches into Ash and let out a content purr, while also releasing Ash's hips.

Ash moaned as his legs were resting on Charizard's hips as his hole twitched around the large intrusion which bulged slightly in his stomach "so full" he groaned out  
Charizard purred in agreement and made it obvious that Ash would be the one to set the pace of their mating.

Ash blushed and carefully started to bounce on the cock only able to go up a couple of inches before sliding back down moaning as he did so  
Panting Charizard let out small bursts of flame into the air as he felt the wonderful tightness.

Ash was amazed at how good it felt as he bounced harder on the cock moaning the whole time feeling the waves of hot air from each burst of fire  
Charizard panted harder as he came closer to the end of his leash

Ash was so close he knew he was gonna blow soon and so bounced harder on the cock before slamming down on it as he felt his climax rush through him and he painted Charizard's torso in his seed as his cock twitched away shooting wildly

Letting out a roar Charizard blasted his hot load into Ash, making him swell from the volume of the cum.  
Ash moaned loudly as the warm seed filled him and shot another stream of cum which hit Charizard's muzzle  
slowly sliding out of Ash, Charizard curled around his trainer and started to doze off content.

Ash sighed and nuzzled the big lizard "love you buddy" he said as he rubbed his bulging stomach as he fell into an easy slumber


End file.
